toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting summary 061106
INFORMAL SUMMARY OF THE MEETING HELD ON THE 6TH NOVEMBER 2006 Good day to you all. First, I would like to thank the people who attended the meeting last night, and especially the people who took part in the programme. We were really privileged to have our District 74 Governor, Frances Boshoff visit us, and I believe we put on an excellent show for her to appreciate. Our very welcome guests were Clarissa Judd, Ann Jarvis and Ercan Buruku. The meeting kicked off in quite a flurry, with one of our speakers being late due to a traffic stuff-up. However, our Sergeant, Dave kept his cool and the meeting started only ten minutes late. After our president Graham kicked off the meeting in his usual suave fashion, we proceeded without further ado. The word for the evening was convoluted, and our most able grammarian was Agnes, who coined a beautiful new phrase “verbal viruses” to describe those pesky umm’s and ah’s. We had four speakers, with a few more conveniently wriggling out of their positions due to a lack of sufficient evaluators. Well, to be honest the meeting would not have been able to finish on time as it did (despite the late start) if we had more speakers. But still. And speaking of which, as it is the Toastmaster of the evening’s duty to ensure that the meeting runs on time, Lynda is also to be commended here. Our very interesting speakers were Kim Napo whose speech entitled “My Deepest Fear” was her first and we were all very impressed with her calm demeanour. She was followed by Kirsten who spoke on “Balance is Beautiful”, Coralie who told about transport in China with her speech entitled “The Factory without a Chimney” and also Marius with his speech on “Success”. Table topics were led by the “Delectable” Ruby, and she very quickly proved herself to be a twisted Topic Master with topics like “Why I cannot go anywhere without my red g-string”, which Marius handled very smoothly, which did not surprise us at all, really. Other topics included “Naas Botha is my Hero because” which our resident rugby boffin André fielded with aplomb, Brendan spoke to us on “Why Elvis had to Die”, and finally Lynda was tortured with the topic “99 Red Balloons”. And Tiaan, he-he-he told us “Why I wear Superman Underpants” I love Table Topics, but sometimes you get floored and this was one of those evenings for me. Well done Ruby! Carla led the evaluators, and for a first timer very well too. She was joined by Sibu, Zibu and Frances. All of them gave very good and constructive evaluations so well done there as well. Dave won the lottery again and we are starting to wonder whether the game is being rigged. Hmm. That brought a very fun meeting to a close. All of you who did not join us missed out! Our next meeting will be our second-to-last for the year and we hope to see you all there. Come on guys! Lynda Skinner